Seven Minutes in Heaven
by 1029384756
Summary: Lavi invites everyone at the order to a massive game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. And you're invited! Just a bunch of Reader/D. Gray Man character stuff. *May change summary later*
1. Intro

**So this is an idea I had for a while and out of sheer boredom and the fact I need stress relief, I'm gonna type it out. This chapter turned out longer and choppier than what I meant to but oh well. It's just a prologue.**

**A few quick notes, you're Japanese, trained under Socalo and you're fairly new to working at the order without the help of your General. Nine months maybe? Yeah. Let's go with nine.**

* * *

You're walking down one of the many hallways of the dormitory floors. Your destination: The Rabbit's Hole. Well, most people call it Lavi's room. You find it. Destination reached! You start banging on the door.

"Laviiiii!" You yell, still banging, "I'm boooooreddd!"

The door opens to reveal, a very angry, Kanda.

He glares down at you, "Wrong room."

You smile sheepishly, "Hehe, gomennasai (sorry). I'm still new here." He starts to shut the door but you catch it will foot before it completely shuts, "Would you like to play with me?"

"No." He says and shuts the door in your face. You frown and continue to find your way to Lavi's room.

'OK.' You think to yourself, 'Super senses...ON!'

Your super senses never let you down! Your senses stop you at another door, 'This has to be it!' You start knocking and the door opens.

"Daisya?" You ask.

"[name], what's up?" Daisya smiles at you.

He's close enough. Daisya and Lavi are two of your best friends at the Order. Both are always more than willing to accompany you in your mischief, "I'm bored. I was looking for Lavi and kind of got lost again."

Daisya chuckles, "Come on. I'll show you where his room is. Again."

"Arigatou Daisya-kun (thanks Daisya)." You say as you follow him a little further down the corrider.

Daisya stops and knocks on the door in front of him. The door opens.

"Lavi!" You say as you attack him in a hug.

"Why didn't I get that kind of greeting?" Daisya says, fake pouting. You smile and hug him to.

"Hey Daisya, hey [name]. Need something?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." You say, "Entertainment."

Lavi steps aside and waves an arm, "Then enter my domain."

"Is Bookman here?" Daisya asks, looking around the room.

"Nope. Talking with Komui about something. He wouldn't tell me what though." Lavi replied.

"That's OK." You say, jumping belly first on Bookman's bed, "Just means I get his bed."

Daisya and Lavi look at each other and smile before dog piling on top of you.

"Gah! Itai (pain)!" You yell at them. They just laugh.

"Hey, I have an idea." Lavi said.

"Pile on top of [name] some more?" Daisya guessed. You slightly punched his shoulder.

"Well, it's getting close to Halloween, right?" Lavi asked.

"Next week." You said.

"And there's that haunted house down in the city, right?" Lavi asked.

"Supposedly haunted." Daisya corrected, "I don't believe in that stuff."

Lavi's smile widens, "Now kiddies-"

"I'm older than you!" Daisya interrupts.

"Anyways." Lavi continued, "You two go back to your rooms. You'll get the message soon enough."

* * *

Lavi was brilliant. He really was. You look at the flyer in your hand.

_Come on out to __Old Man __Ricky's haunted house for a night of fun! That's right, fun! And what kind of fun you may ask? SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! Cause everybody needs that kind of fun. We all need a break, right? Just bring some type of item that represents you. Halloween night, starting at midnight._

About twenty minutes after Lavi told you and Daisya to leave this flyer flew under your door. Since then, the three of you have been hanging them around the Order and handing them out to people.

You arrived at the house and walked inside. More people showed up then what you thought would. Makes things more interesting. You walked up to the box by the wall next to the closet and dropped your item inside. Spotting Daisya and Lavi in the corner you walked up to them.

"Wow Lavi, you even brought drinks and snacks." You said.

"Wouldn't be a party without them." Lavi smiled at you. It was 11:30. You wasted the last half an hour exploring the house and talking to the other people. A loud banging sound vibrated through the building and you looked to see Lavi with a cowbell.

"Alright everyone, grab a seat. It's midnight, so the game is about to begin." Lavi announced. Everyone gathered around and got comfortable, "So I'm pretty sure everyone knows how the game is played. You just walk up when it's your turn, take an item out of the box and whoever that item belongs to is who you will be spending a full seven minutes with in that lovely closet over there." Lavi pointed to the closet, "Any volunteers?"

No one volunteered.

"I nominate [name]!"

You looked over to the owner of the voice and mouthed 'I will kill you Daisya!'

"OK." Lavi said, "[name], you're up first."

* * *

**So this is just going to be the same time but different circumstances. Clearer, every chapter is you being the first "volunteer" (thank you Daisya) but different situations with different people.**

**You can request guys if you want. If there are no request, I'll just pick someone at random.**

**That's really all I have right now.**

**~hugs n kisses~**


	2. Lavi

**Welcome back to Seven Minutes in Heaven with the oh so fabulous D. Gray Man characters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or even just read this. I will get to all the request, promise, but the way I decide is I look to see who has the most votes then I go by who reviewed first.**

**crownclown25, I really liked your idea. Though I wasn't using a machine and I don't know where to fit a lake in the house, but I still used the same outline of it. Hope you don't mind me tweaking it a bit. Thanks for the prompt!**

**Chapter dedicated to: Guest, crownclown25**

* * *

_(Lavi/Reader)_

Of course you would have to be the one to go first. Stupid Daisya. You sighed as you got up and went over to the box. You reached in and started feeling around.

You felt something lacey. Feeling curious you pulled it out. It was a black lace bra.

"Hey, that's my item!" An all too familiar voice declares.

"Lavi, should I be worried about why you hav-" You took a closer look at the item in your hand, "Hey! This is my bra!"

Many people in the room started to laugh and you could feel your face heating up.

"I stole it out of your room this morning [name]. I'm surprised you didn't notice." Lavi said in between laughs, "Now follow me, little girl, into my magic closet."

"You sound like a pedophile." You say as you follow Lavi into the closet. The door shuts and clicks.

"I'll get you two in seven!" Daisya yells through the door.

You looked at the bra you were holding and then looked at Lavi, "Why did you put this in?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see your reaction."

"That wasn't very nice." You said, fake pouting.

Lavi chuckled and cupped your face in his hands, "Ah, such a cute face you're making. You know, your lips are parted just enough so that if I kissed you I could just shove my tongue in." He had a sly smile.

"But what if I don't want to kiss you?" You asked.

Now it was his turn to fake pout, "That hurts [name], it really does."

"Good." You say with a smile, "That should teach you not to steal my bras anymore."

"So does that mean the stealing of your underwear is acceptable?" Lavi asked. You playfully slapped his face. He looked down at you, that sly smile returning, "Bad idea [name]. Remember, I know where you're ticklish."

You looked at him wide eyed and serious, "You. Wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." Lavi said, reaching his hands down. You only have one part of your body that's ticklish and Lavi is one of the very few people who knows where it is. Daisya and Kanda are the only other people who know. Actually, Socalo does to, but he would never use it against you. You think.

"Lavi, don't come any closer." You say, backing away from him.

"Gotcha!" Lavi says as he starts tickling your knees, sending you into fits of laughter. You back up some more trying to get away from him, but you clumsiness takes over and you trip, falling back into the wall. You feel this sudden cold sensation and quickly realize that you're now soaking wet.

"Why is there a jug of water in here?" Lavi asks, looking above you. You looked up as well and see a plastic jug tipped over on the shelf. You start to shiver and Lavi notices, "Here. Take off your shirt. You can use mine. You'll catch a cold if you go out in this weather as wet as you are."

"N-No." You say, "I'm fine. P-Promise."

"No, you're not." Lavi says, walking up to you. You notice how warm he is as he grabs the hem of your shirt.

"L-Lavi. I r-really am f-f-fine." You said, blushing. You're pretty sure by now that the fact you're cold isn't the only reason why you're stammering. He pulls the shirt over your head and your blush darkens.

'He's actually trying not to look.' You think to yourself, 'That's really not like him.'

He takes off his own shirt and begins to hand it to you when the door slightly opens.

"You really do like Lavi better than me." Daisya says, "I was hoping I was just imagining it."

Your face began to get even more red, which you didn't think was possible, and you grab Lavi's shirt, quickly putting it on before rushing out of the closet.

Lavi looks over at Daisya, "We really need to check these closets before we use them." He looks at the puddle on the floor, "And we're going to need some towels."

* * *

**The idea for this chapter goes to crownclown25. Thanks again!**

**Request any characters you would like to have fun!**

**~hugs n kisses~**


	3. Kanda

**I really like the fact that you guys are sending ideas with your request. It's not necessary, but it's appreciated. Less thinking for me XD Anyways, sarah, thanks for your prompt. Though I couldn't find a way to put the sneezing in there without it being kind of gross.**

**Chapter dedicated to: manila, sarah**

* * *

_(Kanda/Reader)_

Of course you would have to be the one to go first. Stupid Daisya. You sighed as you got up and went over to the box. You reached inside and started feeling around.

You feel something like glass. Pulling it out, you see it's a square glass container. In it is a small lotus flower.

"Great." You hear a voice say in a sarcastic tone.

You look over at the owner of the voice, "You could be a little nicer, Kanda."

He just scoffed as he got up and walked over to you. He roughly grabbed your arm and pratictically dragged you to the closet, "Let's just get this over with."

"See ya both in seven." Lavi said. He gives a pitying look before shutting the door.

You look down at your arm. There were red marks on it from where Kanda grabbed you.

"You left marks." You say to him. He just looks at you. You walk up to him and hold your arm up, "Kiss it."

"And why would I do that?" Kanda asked, staring down at you. He seems to do that alot. Then again, comparing your height to his, you come up to about an inch below his shoulders.

"Don't make me use my 'look' on you Kanda-kun." He just rolled his eyes at you. That did it. You put on your 'look'. Also known as a puppy dog face. Kanda sighed and lightly kissed the red area on your arm. You smile, "See, that wasn't very hard, now was it?"

Kanda could be nice if he enough willpower to do so. Though you were one of the only people to know that deep, dark secret of his. When you first came to the Order to work solo, as in without help from your General, Kanda was the only person you really talked to. He was the only other person who could speak Japanese, so talking to him was easy since nobody knew what you two were saying. If you were mad, he let you rant on about it to him. If you were upset about something, he didn't pry. You're happy everyone else cares about you enough to try and figure out what's wrong, you know they wanna help, but you're the kind of person who just likes to be left alone unless you ask for comfort. And Kanda respects that. Lavi and Daisya are two of your closest friends, but you've always considered Kanda to be the person you were closest to. Though whether he thought of you the same, you didn't know.

He just rolled his eyes, something else he's done alot of lately, and looked around the closet, "How much longer are we stuck in here?"

You shrug and watch as Kanda move towards the door. You grab his hand, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. This game is stupid." Kanda said, removing his hand from yours.

"Then why did you come?" You asked.

"Tiedoll said I needed a break and ordered Marie to make sure I took one. Daisya came up to us a couple days ago with this and they both dragged me here." Kanda replied.

You sighed before noticing something, "Kanda, why do you have Mugen?"

Kanda put a hand on the sheath of his anti-akuma weapon, "I always have Mugen. You never know when an akuma will attack."

"True, but you could've left it on your seat or something." You crossed your arms.

He scoffed, "And risk Daisya doing something to it?"

You chuckled, "Good point."

You looked up to see him watching the door. You smiled, an idea coming to mind. You moved closer to him, "Hey, Kanda."

"Hm?" He looked down at you as you jumped up to give hom a hug. Plan backfired. You only resulted in knocking your heads together. Both of you fell to the floor with a thump and a grunt of pain.

Kanda looked at you and it was beyond clear that he was angry, "What the hell!?"

"I was just trying to give you a hug." You said, rubbing your head.

"Baka na onna (stupid girl)!" Kanda said, getting up. He had slightly raised his voice.

"BaKanda!" You retaliated, getting up as well.

A small stream of light fell over you two and Lavi walked in.

"Wow. And with all the yelling I was hearing, I was starting to get slightly worried." Lavi said.

You wondered what Lavi meant. You looked back at Kanda and started blushing. Your faces were barely an inch apart. You could see he had a light blush as well.

"Lavi." You say.

"Yeah?" Lavi asked.

You grabbed Mugen from Kanda and tossed it at Lavi. He quickly ducked and ran out.

"Hey, Mugen was useful after all." You say, smiling.

"Out of all the things in this closet to toss, you toss my Mugen." Kanda stated, more to himself than to you.

You shrug, and deciding to risk it, quickly pecked Kanda on the lips before running out giggling. Needless to say, Kanda was a bit confused.

* * *

**Request are lovingly accepted!**

**~hugs n kisses~**


	4. Jasdero

**Uhg. Too much research. But Jasdero's worth it :) To anyone who watches the Dragon Ball series, I'm sorry if I got the facts wrong. I used Wikipedia to get the information. Then I had to phrase it in a way that Jasdero would say. In short, it's probably all wrong…**

* * *

_(Jasdero/Reader)_

Of course you would have to be the one to go first. Stupid Daisya. You sighed as you got up and went over to the box. You reached inside and started feeling around.

Your hand closed over something small and you pulled it out. It was a little orange ball with three darker spots inside.

"Um, I have no idea what this is." You say, holding it up.

"That's Dero's! Hee!" A voice called out from the back.

"Wait. That voice…" Lavi said, looking to the back of the room. His eyes widened, "What are you two doing here?!"

Sitting in the back of the room was Jasdero and Devit, the twins from the Noah family.

Devit stood up with his usual mischievous grin and held up one of the flyers, "We got one of the invites. How could we refuse?"

"I'm not gonna let you Noahs play! Now, leave!" Lavi said pointing to the door.

You pulled on Lavi's arm, "Lavi, it's fine. It's the two of them in a room full of Exorcist. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"But you'll be alone with one of them." Lavi said.

"Look at him." You say, pointing over to Jasdero. He was sitting in the corner playing with the antennae on his head, "Plus, without Devit by his side, he's more harmless then a gnat."

Lavi sighed, "Only if you feel safe about it."

You nodded your head and walked into the closet.

Lavi looked back over towards the twins, "You two can stay. Just don't try anything."

Devit's grin widened. He nudged his brother's shoulder to get his attention and nodded for him to ahead. Jasdero got up and made his way to the closet. Once he was inside, Daisya shut the door.

You held the little orange ball closer to your face to further examine it, "Hm. Still don't know what this is."

"It's a Dragon Ball. Hee." Jasdero said, walking up to you.

You furrowed your brows, "What's a Dragon Ball?"

"They're magic balls that will bring a wish granting dragon when you collect all seven. Hee." His smile quickly turned into a frown, "Dero has all seven. They don't work."

You bit your lip, not knowing what to do. Placing your hand on his back, you began to rub the area between his shoulder blades, "Um, they might work. Sometime."

He looked down at you, "You think?"

You smiled your widest smile, "Nope. I know."

You suddenly found yourself being pulled into a very tight hug. Jasdero giggled, "That's what Devit thinks too! Hee!"

You just shook your head at how gullible he could be. Jasdero was such a sweet guy when he wasn't with his brother. If he and Devit ever got separated, that kindness and gullibility may end up getting him hurt.

You looked at him and ran a finger over the thread on his mouth. You had always thought that he sewed it on, which wouldn't have been a surprise with Jasdero, but now that you were close enough to see, it was actually wrapped around a bunch of small piercings he had. Your actions seemed to have shocked him. He was just staring at you with a quizzical expression. You quickly pulled your hand away, "Hehe, sorry. I just never noticed all the piercings before."

Jasdero poked some of the piercings, "Devit said Dero would get infections with just sewing it through."

"Yeah, you probably would." You looked at the floor and shuffled your feet some. It seemed like you've been in here for a while. Lavi or Daisya would be coming in here any second. You looked back up at Jasdero who had started fiddling with his antennae again.

'He looks so innocent right now. It's hard to believe he's a Noah.' You thought then chuckled to yourself, 'He probably doesn't even know what this game is.'

Your curiosity got the best of you, "Jasdero, do you even know how to play this game?"

Jasdero looked to the ground and shook his head, "Devit said it would be fun. He never told Dero what it was."

Smiling, you walked up to him. You stood on your toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. When you stepped back and looked at him you couldn't help but giggle. He was blushing furiously and the look on his face was just too adorable.

"Kawaii~ (cute)" You cooed.

The door opened and Daisya peeked his head in, "Time's up."

You walked out and saw that Devit and Lavi were arguing. You turned to Daisya, "How long have they been at that?"

"Since you two went in there." Daisya said.

You sighed as Jasdero walked out as well. You really weren't in the mood to listen to arguing tonight. You walked up to Jasdero, "Do you wanna take turns hiding and finding your Dragon Balls?"

He looked at you with a wide smile and enthusiastically nodded his head.

* * *

**Not the best thing I've written, but Jasdero is kind of hard to write. I don't want to make him sound too stupid, but obviously he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He's still my favorite D. Gray Man character though :D**

**A few of fun facts about Jasdero :) According to the fan book, collecting Dragon Balls is Jasdero's favorite hobby. Also, according to one of the Q&A segments in volume 11 of the manga, the light on Jasdero's head is a Dragon Ball. Hmm…Oh! And though it isn't noticeable in the anime, Jasdero does have a bunch of piercings around his mouth. It's most noticeable on the cover of volume 11.**

**Request any character!**

**~hugs n kisses~**


End file.
